Mossie
Mossie is a greenish brown tabby cat with a round face and green eyes. They are a resident of the Mystic Colony. Personality Mossie is a shy and kind cat who enjoys discussing clouds and seedlings. They frequently express their love of the scent of herbs. Den Mossie’s den is in the southeast corner of town. There are colorful herbs and fireflies inside. Daily Movement Pattern 9 AM - Exit den. 1 PM - Stand by Krampy. 6 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Mm? Something smells different.../ O-oh! Hello! Oh, um... I'm Mossie... i-it's nice to meet you!” *: - Mossie, Intro * “Tsk... this again...” *: - Zero stars * “Watch where you step! You might block the sun from the seedlings...” *: ''- One star'' * “Mmm? Oh hello... the clouds are interesting shapes today, aren't they?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Oh! Are you here to watch the seedlings as well? Or, umm... i-is there something I can help you with?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Oh, (Name)! Just in time! Care to join me for some cloud watching?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! There you are! I wanted to show you a new seedling I found... it smells so interesting! I can’t wait to show you when it blossoms!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “(Name)... I’m so glad you’re here. Look, I found a nice warm patch to rest in!/ Come watch the clouds with me... we can see who can count the most mouse-shaped ones, just like old times!” *: ''- Mossie'' *''“Oh someone told you, huh?! Well... I guess there is no keeping that secret./ I do have one of the best noses in all the colonies. I can smell a squirrel from a dozen trees away!/ But... I always get distracted by the nice smelling plants, too, so I'm not the best hunter I'm afraid. But they just smell so nice...”'' *: ''- Mossie (4 stars)'' * “You know, things have gotten so nice since you arrived, (Name)./ I used to think I'd never have someone to share how pretty the meadows are when they're blooming, but then you came along. I'm so glad you're here.” *: ''- Mossie (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“(Name)! There you are! I've got a gift for you. It's a (Item)./ You wouldn't believe how nice this smells... I couldn't wait to share it with you!”'' *: ''- Mossie Gift'' *''“So, what did you think? Wasn't that gift just the best smelling thing around? I knew you'd love it!”'' *: ''- Mossie, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''“Isn’t the forest lovely in spring? So many tiny seedlings growing up!”'' *: ''- Mossie, Spring'' *''“O-oh! Hi there! How's your summer going?”'' *: ''- Mossie, Summer'' *''“I like meeting cats here. Sometimes they bring good-smelling plants for me!”'' *: ''- Mossie, Autumn'' *''“Have you seen the small seedlings poking through the snow? It makes me so happy!!”'' *: - Mossie, Winter |-|Outside Colony= * “Do the clouds look different where you live? Or are they the same?” *: ''- Mossie'' * “O-oh! Oracle let you into our town? Neat!!/ Maybe we can talk about what the world is like outside the Mystic Colony. If you have the time for it, that is.” *: ''- Mossie'' * “What seedlings grow around your colony's home, (Name)?” *: ''- Mossie'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Mossie is one of eight Custom NPCs and was made by Seri, a Kickstarter backer and YouTuber who has played Cattails. * Mossie’s pelt color, Mossy, is spelled differently from Mossie's name. * Mossie’s pelt can be obtained with the promo code BCSYPYDHLSKUVSN. Category:NPC Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers Category:Residents Category:Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs